


A Malkavian Salvation

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Dimitri's Story [2]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: All Characters are OCs, Angst, Gen, I suck at tags, Lasombra, Tremere - Freeform, Ventrue, happy end, malkavian - Freeform, vampires (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Dimitri Mira Nacht recalls the tale of how she became a Malkavian, along with the help of a few fellow Kindred.
Series: Dimitri's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Hello traveler, my name is Dimitri Nacht. I was 18 years old when I died. However, I am not truly dead. This is the story of how I became a vampire. My sire, Alicia, and a few of my other fellow Kindred spirits will help to tell my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri Mira Nacht is the only character that belongs to me. All the other characters belong to IndigoStars ASMR. A special shoutout to Dante, my beta reader. Also, a huge thanks to Indigo for inspiring me to write this. Enjoy the story! :3


	2. Characters!

  
Dimitri Mira Nacht

Alicia Jeanine Beaufort

Callidora  
  
  
Maria Vanderhoff

  
Lorey De Vos


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

I walked out of my house and inhaled the cool, crisp, autumn air. My house wasn’t anything special. It was your typical two-story brick house. I lived in the outskirts of Amsterdam, so there were almost no streetlights and it wasn’t as busy. I liked that because it was usually quiet apart from a few cars here and there. I looked up at the clear night sky to see an inky abyss full of stars with only a golden harvest moon lighting my path. I was on my way to the woods near my house for my nightly walk. I’ve always enjoyed nighttime because of how serene the crickets are. I reached the entrance to the woods a few moments later. As I stood there, a sense of foreboding washed over me, as if I was being _watched_. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked into the woods.

* * *

**Vi’s P.O.V**

Gabe and I were out hunting for our next meal when I realized that we had strayed outside our territory. The forest had become darker than usual and something felt off. I realized I couldn't smell anything familiar and I couldn't see the moon.

"Um...Gabe? I think we're lost..." I said.

**"What do you mean? We can't _possibly_ be lost!" **he replied as he looked around and sniffed out his surroundings. **"Oh...I think you're right. I can't smell anything familiar,"** he growled.

That was when I saw a girl heading our way. She looked like she was lost as well. I nudged Gabe and pointed to the girl.

"Hey Gabe, look! Fresh meat…particularly innocent too! She’ll be fun to break, am I right?" I whispered.

**"** **Indeed, and she’s heading toward us too! Quick, hide behind the trees! I’ll take the left side, you take the right,"** he replied.

I nodded silently. We both took our positions and waited for our new piece of prey to approach.

* * *

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

I was halfway toward the small grove I frequented when two-odd looking people ambushed me. The man had gold colored eyes, short brown hair, and cat-like features. The woman had pale pink hair, her left eye was a dark blue, and she had a black eye patch over her right eye. Before I could flee, the man knocked me out with a blow to my head.

When I came to sometime later, everything was still dark and found I couldn’t move my feet or hands. I started to panic but I heard arguing so I crawled closer and listened in.

**“…know what to do with her. What do you think Vi?”** a man said.  
  


_“I think we should drain her dry! What do you think Gabe?”_ a woman said.

**“Hmm…I say we put her into the grave with the others,”** the man, Gabe, replied.

_"Well, she is quite feisty and has a good fighting spirit. She would be a great person for us to have on our side,"_ the woman, Vi, said.

**“Indeed, increasing the number of Sabbat is our top priority right now. We are low in numbers since so many of us were killed at the** **hand** **s** **of the Anarchs,”** Gabe replied.

_Sabbat? Anarchs? What the hell are they talking about?_ I thought.

_“But what about-”_ Vi’s words were cut off by a yelp followed by the soft thud of someone being pinned on a wall. I felt a doorframe behind my back and I kicked on the door. I wanted to make sure the new person knew I was here. I had high hopes that they would rescue me from my current predicament. Fighting broke out, but it only lasted for a heartbeat.

I heard someone walk towards the door. My heart pounded so hard I was sure the other person could hear it. I kept my breathing as steady as I could so as not to betray my fear. My bonds were untied, and my blindfold was taken off. I remember seeing a pair of heterochromic eyes staring at me before my world went black once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alicia’s P.O.V**

I gently shook the fragile girl to wake her up with no avail. She was out cold. I decided to take her back to my haven, so I picked her up and carried her there. Once we arrived, I immediately set her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. I pulled up a chair near the end of the bed and studied the girl.

She had shoulder-length, raven-black hair, milky skin, a round face, a small nose, and her lips curved into a slight smirk. I still couldn’t believe my prize was almost stolen. In a way, I was like her guardian angel. I had been watching over her since she was a little girl. I picked up my favorite necklace and started to fidget with it while I waited for her to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I found myself in someone else’s bed. I quickly sat up but immediately regretted it when a searing pain shot up my spine. I let out a hiss of pain then leaned back against the headboard. 

“Welcome back, Little One,” a voice said in a thick French accent.

That was when I noticed the woman sitting at the foot of the bed and I couldn’t help but stare. She, however, was more focused on the necklace she was playing with. She had fluffy white hair, pale skin, and mascara streaks under her eyes, almost as if she’d been crying. Her eyes were quite peculiar. Her left eye was a dark crimson and her right eye was a bright blue. She looked up at me and I forced myself not to look away. She seemed to have a deranged look in her eye, yet I felt perfectly calm in her presence…almost like she was my big sister. I asked the first question that popped into my head.

“W-Who are you?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a “*” next to Dimitri’s speech if it isn’t specified she’s the one speaking.

**Alicia’s P.O.V**

  
I smiled at the girl then I noticed her eyes. They were like mine! Her left eye was a bright ocean blue, the same color as my right. Though her right eye was the color of black ink, whereas my left was the color of fresh Vitae.

“I am Alicia Jeanine Beaufort, and what is your name, child?”

“M-My name is Dimitri Nacht,” she replied.

“That’s a lovely name for such a unique girl,” I mused. “Now tell me, can you remember anything that happened before you came to?”

*“I remember walking in the woods before two people kidnapped me; I think their names were Gabe and Vi. I remember listening to them argue about something before you rescued me. I blacked out after you untied me, and I woke up here.”

“Good…so your memory is still intact. I sense you’re in pain though.”

*“When I sat up, a sharp pain shot up my spine…”

“That should go away by tomorrow morning…why don’t you get some rest, okay?”

She nodded silently then laid back down and covered herself with the blanket. Against my better judgment, I spoke in her mind to soothe her to sleep. As soon as she drifted into slumber, I picked her up and carried her back home. I wiped her memories of that night so that my secret and haven would be safe. Though I left the memory of myself, so that she could find me again. After I made sure _she_ was safe, I went back to my haven as it was almost dawn and I didn’t have a death wish. One sunrise would be the cause of my demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word Vitae means blood. I think it’s Latin...


	7. Chapter 7

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

  
I woke up the next morning in my own bed. I sat up and noticed that the pain was gone. I looked out my window to see the Amsterdam skyline and sighed.

“I guess it was just a dream,” I mused.

I got up and realized that I was still in my outfit from last night.

_Odd, I could’ve sworn I changed into my pajamas!_ I thought.

I changed out of my dirty clothes into my favorite dress. It’s a white sundress with a black neckline. I reapplied my black lipstick then put on a little blue eyeshadow. I couldn’t get the woman from my dream out of my mind. I couldn’t remember her name, but I knew what she looked like. I walked over to my window seat and sat down with a sigh. I looked out to see the skyline once more.

From that vantage point, I could see the Chantry. My good friend, Callidora, studied there. Callie and I had met at the bookstore a couple years ago, and we found we liked some of the same books. The tallest building, a skyscraper, I knew belonged to Maria Vanderhoff. I didn’t really know her very well on a personal level. All I knew was that she was very cold and professional. She was the first person I’d met when I moved here to Amsterdam. I did occasionally stop by her office, to chat with Lorey, who was the resident secretary. I met Lorey when I’d arrived a little early for the meeting with Maria about where I could stay. Then there was Club Static, owned by Selene de Vries. I would visit there on occasion, mainly just to get away from my troubles. I’d seen her sitting at the bar quite a few times. Then there was Jacqueline, the catgirl who lived in the woods. I’d run into her a couple times on my nightly walk. I learned to always carry a bag of catnip just in case I ran into her again.

I got up and went downstairs to make myself breakfast. Living alone wasn’t that bad, my mom had left me to fend for myself eight years ago, so I was used to it. After breakfast, I decided to head downtown and search for the person. I slipped on my sneakers then started to run toward the city.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a “*” next to Dimitri’s speech if it isn’t specified she’s the one speaking.

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

When I arrived in the city, I sat on a nearby bench to gather my thoughts. I didn’t know where the lady lived, nor did I know her whereabouts. Then I realized that Lorey had seen all kinds of people and had records on the whole city. I followed my gut and ran to Maria’s tower. Once I got there, I slowed down then walked in and immediately went to the front desk.

“Hello, do you have an appointm-” Lorey looked up. “Oh, hey Dimitri! How are you?”

*“I’m good! Hey, can you help me find someone? I don’t remember their name, but I remember what they look like.”

“Of course, what do they look like?”

I described the person from my dream to her then she started to type something.

“Does the name Alicia ring a bell?” she asked, and I nodded.

*“Do you know where I can find her?”

“She’s probably sleeping at home right now. The sun should be going down in about a couple hours or so…she’s taken up residence in the attic of the old church. I think it’s called Westerkerk.”

“Thanks, Lorey!” I walked outside then sat down on a bench to collect my thoughts.

I had a couple hours to burn and the church was only a couple blocks away from the tower, so going home would be pointless. I remembered that there was a bookstore just around the corner. I decided to head over there to see if there were any interesting books.

_That’s a good way to pass the time! Maybe Callie will be there too…_ I thought.

So, I stood up and walked over to the bookstore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callidora is a very shy and awkward character. She sometimes speaks with a stutter, so I tried to communicate that through text.
> 
> There will be a “*” next to Dimitri’s speech if it isn’t specified she’s the one speaking.

**Callie’s P.O.V**

I was sitting at my usual table in the bookstore, reading one of my favorite books when I heard the welcome chime of the doorbell. I looked up from my book and saw Dimitri walk in. She looked around and spotted me. I waved her over and she sat across from me.

“H-hey, Dimitri, how a-are you?” I asked.

“Hey Callie, I’m good. I see you’re reading a favorite again,” she replied.

“Y-Yea, I love this series. What brings you here?” I inquired.

*“Well, I came here to just look around…I might grab a favorite of mine and read for a bit as well.”

“Do you m-mind if I a-ask why?”

*“Well…okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise not to think I’m crazy okay?”

I nodded. She then explained to me about the dream that she had and how she was looking for the person from her dream. I listened intently, allowing my brain to process the information.

“And you’re sure that this was a dream?”

“Well…” she began. “At this point, _I’m_ not even sure! What do you think, Callie?”

“W-Well, um, it sounds like it c-could’ve r-really happened. But it c-could’ve been something that your brain imagined. I-I’m not e-even sure on this o-one.”

*“Best not to dwell on it then…hey, do you have any books you think I’d like?”

I smiled and nodded. For the next couple hours, we talked about our favorite books. It had gotten dark and Dimitri looked out the window.

“Sorry Callie, I gotta run…I didn’t realize how late it was! I have to go meet up with someone, so I’ll see you later,” she said as she got up and walked out the door.

I waved goodbye then continued to read my book as if nothing had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

As soon as I walked out the door, I took off towards the church. The sidewalks weren’t as crowded as they usually were, so I was able to get there quickly. I was almost out of breath when I reached Westerkerk. I looked up and saw a shadowy figure sitting behind the colorful, stained glass window. I waited until after I’d caught my breath before knocking on the arched, oak door. The figure disappeared, and I heard footsteps approaching the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a “*” next to Dimitri’s speech if it isn’t specified she’s the one speaking.

**Alicia’s P.O.V**

I walked downstairs towards the door after I heard someone knock.

_Who could that be?_ I thought.

I opened the door to find the same girl from last night standing there. It was then I realized that she reminded me of my mother…perhaps that’s why I felt so inclined to protect her. I pretended not to know her, even though I knew exactly who she was.

“Well hello, Little One,” I greeted her.

“Hello,” she replied cheerfully.

“Why don’t you come in out of the cold, and we’ll talk more upstairs,” I told her.

She walked in and looked around with amazement, and I couldn’t blame her. I hadn’t cleaned up in a while, so there were trinkets scattered everywhere. From fairy lights strung on the wall to music boxes on the pews, it’d come to be my general trinket room.

“Come along child, I’ll let you look around later,” I said.

“Okay…” she replied as she reluctantly followed me upstairs. I sat down on my bed and motioned to a chair nearby. She nodded and sat down across from me.

“How did you find me?” I asked.

“I had help from Lorey, a good friend of mine,” she replied.

“Aren’t your parents worried about you? After all, it is quite late…I would think even past your bedtime.”  
  


*“I don’t have parents…I’ve been on my own since I was eight years old.”

I felt my heart shatter. She didn’t have a family…I couldn’t help but pity the poor girl. Then I realized I forgot to reintroduce myself.

“Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Alicia Beaufort, who might you be?”

“I’m Dimitri Nacht. I forget my manners on occasion too,” she said with a grin.

I smiled back at her. I wanted to Sire her on the spot, but I knew the Prince would be furious with me. I certainly had _no_ desire to go back to the Asylum! I hadn’t fed yet as I’d just woken up about a half hour ago. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I asked an essential question.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

“How old are you, Dimitri?” Alicia asked.

“I’m sixteen years old, why?”

“Alicia was just curious, that’s all…”

I studied her expression carefully. I saw pity and sympathy in her eyes, which meant she was telling the truth.

_What reason would she have to lie to me?_ I thought. Suddenly, she started to giggle.

“Alicia wouldn’t lie to you, Little One! After all, you seem to be trustworthy…since you aren’t a hunter nor are you working for the Prince,” she said.

“Wait, you can read my thoughts?” I asked.

“Indeed, I can also see parts of people’s future sometimes,” she replied with a smile.

That was when I noticed something strange in her smile. Her canines were replaced with fucking _fangs._ My first instinct was to run away from her, but I couldn’t. I was paralyzed with fear at this point. Then it hit me, she was a vampire _._ A **_real_** vampire in the flesh. I’d read about them in books before, but I always thought that they were works of fiction. It was then I discovered the truth, that vampires **_do_** exist.

“Is there anything else you can do?” I asked cautiously. I wanted to gather as much information as I could about her.

“ _Alicia can speak in your mind and find all the little morsels you may be hiding from her,_ ” she said as her words echoed in my mind.

At this point, I was scared shitless. I knew that she had the upper hand in this situation because of her vampiric powers. I got up and walked over to her desk. She had all sorts of oddities scattered on it, from jewelry to wind chimes to small gems and beads.

“Do you mind if I play around with the stuff on your desk?” I inquired, my curiosity getting the better of me.

“Of course not! Just be careful, some of those trinkets are extremely fragile,” she warned.

I nodded then picked up one of the rings and inspected it. The ring itself was silver but it was the gem that had caught my eye. It looked like genuine lapis lazuli, as it was a deep ocean blue instead of the murky navy blue of a fake. I gently set the ring back down and picked up a wooden music box.

I carefully wound it up then opened the lid and watched the mechanisms as they played the tune. I’d always loved music boxes and been fascinated by the way they worked. I recognized the melody almost instantly. The tune was Puppet from Ib. After a moment, I closed the lid and the tune stopped playing.

The last thing that had caught my eye was another ring, but this one was so simple that it was a beautiful sight. This ring was a simple steel band with a pale green zirconia set in the middle.  
  
I set it back down on the desk and I turned around only to find I was face to face with Alicia. She was inches away from me and I could clearly see the hunger in her eyes. I just stood there, petrified. I knew what was coming, that she wanted to feed…on _me._ I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable. But the inevitable never happened. I opened my eyes and found she had opened a blood bag. She tore it open then poured it in a wine glass.

“I’m not going to bite you, Little One. Besides, I’m more…” she paused for a moment, searching for the right word. “Sophisticated than most. I do feed traditionally from time to time, but I prefer a glass to a neck,” she said.

She took a sip from the glass then motioned for me to sit back down. I walked back over to the chair and sat back down. The last thing I wanted to do was anger a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a link to the music box tune! For the exact tune from the story, please play it at 0.75x speed!
> 
> https://youtu.be/GJqFunWjfOE


	13. Chapter 13

**Alicia’s P.O.V**

“What would you give to have a family again?” I asked her. I’d formed a crazy idea; but mine is the blood of Malkav, so nothing is as crazy as me. I stifled my laughter as Dimitri almost fell out of the chair since I’d startled her out of her thoughts. She wore a shocked expression as she tried to process what I just asked her.

“Wh-What do you mean by that?” she inquired. I could tell she was intrigued, so I continued.

“Well…if I were to give you a small bit of my blood,” she recoiled as I said the word blood, “a bond would be forged, and it’d be like we were sisters…in a way,” I explained. She thought about my proposition for a moment.

“So, I’d be your Ghoul, right?” she said.

“How do you know about that?!” I asked in a low tone. She was a mortal! Kine shouldn’t know about that!

“Don’t freak out, but my father was a hunter. He was killed by a Sabbat when I was only five. My mom blamed me for his death. I was thankful though, he was a cruel man with no respect for life. All he cared about was hunting. He was always paranoid. He yelled at me a lot because that was how he dealt with his anger. He was always so pissed off because he could never find your kind,” she explained. “I don’t know much else besides the clan names and characteristics…like I know you’re a Malkavian but that’s it.”

“Your father taught you these things, no?” I inquired, and she nodded listlessly in response. I figured that since she knew so little, I didn’t have to worry about a memory wipe. “But yes, you will become my Ghoul. Don’t be alarmed, I won’t make you run any errands or treat you poorly, as some do. Rather, I’d do the exact opposite. I’d treat you with respect and I’d take you with me to do errands. Not to mention that you’d stop aging, and gain some vampire-like characteristics,” I explained to her.

“Do accept my proposition?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

I thought about her proposition very carefully and thoroughly. I made a mental list of pros and cons and found there were more pros than cons.

“I accept your proposition,” I replied. Alicia’s face lit up and I saw a spark in her eye.

“Excellent! Now then, it’s getting late, or early rather, so you should start heading home. Get some rest, and I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said with a yawn. I looked out the window to see that it was almost daybreak. No wonder why I felt so tired!

“See you tomorrow,” I replied and walked out of her room.

I walked back downstairs then exited the church. I smiled to myself and ran home. It just didn’t feel right to sleep at the church because I’d have felt like I was invading her privacy. After about an hour and a half, I had finally reached my house outside the city. I opened the familiar white door and entered my home. I locked the door behind me then ran upstairs and changed into my pajamas. Afterward, I flopped face first onto my pillow. I rolled over onto my back and stared at my ceiling. I loved my home, I always felt safe there. I felt like nothing bad could happen to me. As soon as I closed my eyes, I fell into the dark abyss known as sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

When I woke up, I saw that it was almost sunset. I scrambled out of bed and changed into a black knee-length dress with a small silver bow in the back and threw on a long-sleeved, silver bolero. I slipped on my crimson flats and walked out the door.

When I arrived at the church, it was almost twilight, so I figured Alicia would be waking up soon. Almost as if on cue, I saw the same shadowy figure behind the window as I did the first time I visited her. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I smiled as I heard the soft footsteps approaching. She opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

“Welcome back, Little Dimitri! Alicia was worried that she had scared you off,” she laughed, and I giggled along with her. I hadn’t realized how cheerful she could be. She quickly ushered me in out of the cold and shut the door.

“Now then, I assume you know how feeding works, yes?”

I nodded eagerly. I figured being a Ghoul could be fun. I’d give anything to live with someone at this point. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my solitude but sometimes I longed for some company. Plus, I’d get some fangs to boot! “If I remember correctly, you just drink from my neck?”

“That’s right! But, to make you my ghoul, you’ll have to drink a small bit of my blood, like I mentioned last night. Come along, Little One,” she said as she took my hand. I felt like a little girl again as she led me upstairs to her room. I realized that she was the big sister I’d always wanted when I was younger. I felt safe around her which was a little odd, considering how insane she is. When we walked into her room she let go of my hand and I immediately grabbed the same chair I’d used yesterday. After I sat down, she looked me in the eye.

“Ready?” she asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” I responded.

She nodded, and I took a deep breath. She walked over to me and kneeled on my left side. I felt her breath on my neck and chill went down my spine. Before I could back out she sank her fangs into my neck. I was plunged into a sea of ecstasy as she fed on my blood. Waves upon waves of pure euphoria crashed over me as I tried to fight the underlying yet overwhelming need to sleep. After she’d had her fill, she closed the wound and withdrew her fangs.

“Mmmm…your blood is simply exquisite,” she said. I subconsciously rubbed my hand on my neck where I expected the wound to be but found that there was no mark.

“I knew you’d be a little hesitant to drink my blood directly, so I put a little in a mug earlier,” she picked up a white mug and handed it to me. “Drink of it, and you’ll officially become my ghoul…”

I nodded and quickly downed the blood.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alicia’s P.O.V**

After she’d set the mug down, she made a face of disgust. I smiled and said, “It’ll take some getting used to.”

“You mean I have to do that more than once?” she whined, and I nodded in reply.

“Once a month, if that makes it any better. You’ll get used to it, I promise,” I reassured her. She nodded and smiled at me. I could already see her canines were already becoming pointed. I knew she wasn’t normal…I could already sense the untapped potential Dimitri had. With a bit of guidance and practice, she could become powerful…possibly even more so than myselves!

“Would you like to see your fangs?” I asked as I grabbed a small mirror from my desk. She nodded eagerly, and I handed her the mirror. She curled her upper lip into an animalistic snarl and laughed.

“I look like a badass!” she said between laughs and I started laughing with her.

“Indeed, you look like Malkavian already!” I teased. I should’ve warned her about the voices, but I knew that she’d begin to hear them soon enough. 

“Now then, let’s go visit the Prince. I’m sure she’d love to meet you,” I told her. To be honest, I had no idea how the Prince would react…I could only hope she’d approve my choice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using italics for both Alicia’s speech and for character thoughts, though [brackets will be around thoughts,] and there will be a symbol before Dimitri’s speech if I don’t specify that she is the one speaking. It just helps give some character to the text since I can’t use different fonts...

**Maria’s P.O.V**

I’d just finished up emailing a colleague when I saw two figures on the security monitor talking to Lorey, my secretary. I took a closer look and saw Alicia, the notorious white-haired Malkavian, and a face that seemed oddly familiar, though I couldn’t place where I’d seen her before. I paged Lorey and told her to send them up. I saw the pair head towards the elevator after they said their goodbyes.

The doors shut, and I knew there was nothing to do but wait. I set my e-cig down on the desk and took a sip of my brandy. A few moments later I heard a knock on the door. I checked the monitor and saw the pair waiting outside the doors.

“Come in!” I called as I set my glass down.

Alicia opened the door and calmly walked in. The girl kept pace with her then hid behind Alicia. She stared at me with her icy blue eye. Her other eye was covered with her raven-black hair. “Feel free to take a seat and make yourselves comfortable. I am quite curious as to why you paid a visit to me, Alicia. Please, enlighten me,” I told her.

“ _Well_ , **_my Prince,_** ” she said with disdain, “ _I figured you’d like to meet my new Ghoul…I believe I picked a good one. She’s quite pretty and has a lot of untapped potential. May I introduce you to Dimitri Nacht,_ ” she explained as she stepped aside.

I got up and walked in front of my desk, my heels clicking on the marble floor. I studied the girl’s features and I had to agree with Alicia. She had picked a very beautiful Ghoul.

“Hello, Dimitri. I’m Maria Vanderhoff, the Prince of Amsterdam. But you may simply refer to me as Maria. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” I said with a soft voice. I understood how she was probably terrified of me.

“Would you mind brushing your hair away from your face?” I asked. “It’s rather hard to maintain eye contact.”

She shook her head no and took a step closer to Alicia. It seemed she had already become attached to the Malkavian. The girl showed no signs of the clan’s telltale craziness…yet.

“ _My apologies, she is a bit shy. You see, she’s quite self-conscious of her features because she’s heterochromic, like me. But her other eye is quite an unusual color; Black,_ ” she explained. I could hardly believe what I just heard. I needed proof as it was just too incredulous to believe.

“Do you have proof of this…anomaly?” I inquired. She nodded and gently reassured her Ghoul that it was okay. Dimitri nodded and softly brushed her hair out of her face. I was astonished, to say the least. Her right eye was an onyx (gem). It was certainly very intriguing.

“Forgive me for asking, but were you born like that Dimitri?”

“Y-Yes, m-my parents had disowned m-me because I was so unique. They were ashamed of how I looked. People m-made fun of me, and I always got i-into fights because I w-wanted to defend myself. My parents never cared about me,” she replied softly.

I couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor child. The first time she visited me, she was only five. That was after her mother disowned her for good. I still vividly remember the night she’d walked into my office. She’d been severely beaten, and I took pity on the poor girl. I’d let her stay the night because I knew that she was really shook up. I did have to use my skills of Domination, though, to get her to stop crying. I had tried talking to her, but it was useless.

The next evening, I spent a good hour or so on trying to find somewhere for her to stay. I’d settled on a house located in the city outskirts. There were barely any people there, and it wasn’t too far from the city. I’d helped her settle into her abode back then. Since that time, she had matured into a beautiful young lady. Alicia’s voice broke into my thoughts.

_“May I talk with you for a moment, Maria?”_

“Of course, Alicia. Dimitri, would you mind waiting outside for a moment?” I asked the shy girl. She nodded and obediently stepped outside my office.

_[She would’ve made an exceptional pet!]_ I thought.

“ _Hands off Maria, she’s_ **mine** _. Don’t even_ think _about using her for whatever you do with your…_ pets,” she warned me. I’d forgotten she could read Kindred’s thoughts as well as Kine’s thoughts.

“Come now Alicia, I know not to mess with other people’s property! What kind of Prince do you take me for?” I chuckled. “Now then, what did you want to ask me?”

“ _Well…I was thinking about Siring Dimitri,_ ” she said, and I raised an eyebrow.

“ _Not now, but soon,_ ” she quickly added.

“If that’s the case, then I suppose you want my blessing,” I sighed.

She nodded in reply. It had been a rough night and I was **especially** tired. But this matter was of immense importance so I forced myself to hear her out.

“ _I believe that siring her would improve her life. As it stands right now, she’s an orphan. But if I were to sire her, I’d become her guardian. Therefore, she would no longer be an orphan. I realize at this point she’s almost a legal adult, but she still needs someone to show her the love and support that a family would normally supply,_ ” she explained. I mulled over her reason and she had a good point. Dimitri never really had a true, loving family. I made my final decision.

“I give you my blessing, Alicia. **_Don’t_** make me regret my decision,” I warned her.

She thanked me and nodded a silent farewell. I returned the farewell and retreated to my room as she walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

Alicia walked out of Maria’s office and I ran over to greet her.

“What did you discuss?” I inquired. I had heard snatches of their conversation and it sounded like they were talking about something that had to do with me.

“Nothing that you need to worry about, Little One,” she told me.

“Okay,” I sighed.

We exited the Prince’s tower, but I couldn’t keep up with Alicia because of how tired I was. Alicia noticed then proceeded to pick me up and carry me back to her haven, like I was a small child.

_Wait, if I’m her ghoul, wouldn’t that make it_ **our** _haven?_ I thought.

“It would be indeed. Instead of just my haven, it’s our haven now,” Alicia said with a smile.

I leaned my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her neck so that she could keep a better hold of me. I yawned and fell asleep in her arms. That was when I heard the voices for the first time. I woke up to find myself back at the haven in Alicia’s bed with her sitting next to me. I must’ve had a panicked look on my face because her face morphed into a concerned expression.

“What’s wrong Dimitri? Did you have a nightmare?” she asked softly.

She seemed genuinely worried about me. I told her about the voices because I figured she’d know something about it.

“It’s okay. It’s normal for the childer of Malkav to hear the voices,” she reassured me. “You’ll get used to them. Sometimes they’ll be mischievous and other times they’ll warn you of danger,” she explained, and I nodded in understanding. I laid back down and she hummed a simple lullaby as I drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childer is the plural of Childe


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia will sometimes refer to herself in the third person; so when she mentions her own name or uses she/her it isn’t a typo! :3

**Alicia’s P.O.V**

Two years had passed since I made Dimitri my ghoul. We’d had a lot of fun together. Dimitri had gotten used to the voices in her head and she was getting the hang of using her own voice in other people’s heads. What worried me is that she had gained the Malkavian characteristics much earlier than I had. I knew that it was the perfect time to sire her. It was her birthday that day, so she’d just turned eighteen.

_Well,_ somebody’s _being a sleepyhead!_ I thought with a smile. I ascended the stairs to go wake her up. I quietly opened the door and tiptoed over to her sleeping figure.

“Happy birthday to you,” I sang softly. She groaned and covered her head with the pillow. I chuckled softly as she resumed her slumber.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll just return the present I got…” I teased as I started to walk away. She woke up within a heartbeat.

“I’m up! I’m up!” she cried as she jumped out of bed and dashed after me.

“I’d never do that to you! Alicia just needed you to wake up,” I laughed as she skidded to a stop and glared at me. I handed her a little box that I’d wrapped in silver paper. I watched as she carefully peeled away the paper to reveal a music box. She quickly wound it up with deft hands. She opened it and the box played her favorite tune, Sunny Day. I smiled as her face lit up when she recognized the tune.

“Thank you, Alicia,” she said with a grin.

“This one is from the Prince, she thought you’d like it,” I explained as I handed her a small black box. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with an ankh charm on the end of it. I’ll admit, I was quite impressed with the logic behind the necklace. Not only was the necklace a beautiful trinket, but people also wouldn’t mess with her because they’d think that she belonged to the Prince. The Prince was almost **never** seen without the silver ankh around her neck.

“Hey Dimitri, I have one more gift for you…but it’s a more…permanent one,” I told her, and she tossed me a curious glance.

“What do you mean by that?” she queried.

“Well, it means that you’d be just like me,” I replied. I wanted her to figure out what I meant for herself. That was the only hint I needed to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny Day is the formal name for the Animal Crossing Wild World theme
> 
> Here’s the link to the music box video, in case you’re curious: https://youtu.be/cxWtu3VVhxA


	20. Chapter 20

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

I didn’t understand what Alicia meant. I sat back down on the bed then thought about it for a few moments. Finally, it dawned on me. She meant that I’d become a _permanent_ Malkavian. She could turn me into a vampire. My thoughts became plagued with too many unanswered questions. The voices didn’t help much, they were more of a nuisance. My thoughts became too loud and I wanted to scream. That was when I heard an all too familiar voice somewhere in the white noise of my mind.

“Focus on my voice, child,” it said. I closed my eyes and focused on Alicia’s voice. The voices gradually quieted down, and the questions slowly disappeared. All that remained was her voice echoing in the caverns of my thoughts. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

“Thank you…for helping to clear my mind,” I mumbled. I was mortified that I let my thoughts get out of hand. I looked out the window to avoid eye contact and saw that the sky was beginning to lighten. I didn’t realize how much time had passed when I was lost in the flurry of my thoughts.

“You’re welcome, Little One. Though in the four hundred years I’ve been around, I don’t think I’ve ever heard thoughts that loud before,” she said. “You have a lot of potential, Dimitri. I’m sure that, in time, you might grow to be even more skilled than me.”

I was shocked. I refused to believe that I could become more powerful than a vampire who was older than me! It took me a moment to realize that it could be years before I could top her abilities. Plus, I barely had gotten a grip on my own abilities.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Alicia’s voice broke my train of thought.

“Yea, I just spaced out…it happens from time to time,” I explained. “It usually happens when I’m tired or thinking.”

“It’s okay, I space out on occasion when I’m trying to listen to what the voices are trying to say to me,” she responded, “Let me rephrase my question. Would you like to become a permanent Malkavian and a loyal member of the Camarilla?”

I knew I couldn’t go back to the life I was living before I became Alicia’s ghoul. At the same time, I knew I could continue to be her ghoul. Either way, I was eager to leave that painful life behind.

“I’m sure you’re going to need to explain a few things to me,” I replied.

“Alicia will certainly have to explain some important things, such as the Masquerade system and how to hunt. But, dawn is approaching, so that can wait until tomorrow. Let’s get some rest okay?”

I nodded and stifled a yawn. I curled up beneath the soft, white blanket and closed my eyes. All I could hear as I slowly fell asleep was morning birdsong.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alicia’s P.O.V**

When I woke up the next night, I found that Dimitri wasn’t occupying her usual perch in the window. Instead, I found Dimitri in the kitchen sitting at the rather messy table admiring her necklace. She didn’t seem to notice me standing in the doorway.

I carefully crept up behind her and said, “Hello, Little One, I see you got an early start tonight.”

She yelped as she nearly fell out of her chair. She turned around and glared at me. “Don’t scare me like that, please!” She said indignantly.

“I’m sorry, Dimitri, I couldn’t resist,” I apologized with a laugh.

“I forgive you, but please do try not to scare me intentionally,” she replied. I sat down next to her and looked her straight in the eye.

  
“Now then, I’m sure you’re full of questions about Kindred society, so feel free to ask me anything,” I told her. She took a deep breath and asked a few different questions, nothing out of the ordinary though. I explained to her about the different sects, [Camarilla, Anarchs, and Sabbat,] about how we feed, hunt, and how the Siring process works.

“If you want to continue to be my ghoul that’s fine, but –”

“I want to become your Childe,” she interrupted me mid-sentence and caught me off guard.

“Are you sure? You don’t want to think it over more carefully?”

“I want to leave my painful past behind me…and doing this will help me move on,” she quickly explained. “I’ll basically be starting a new life. Living in this life, I feel like I…” she trailed off. “I feel like I keep running from my past.”

I nodded because I understood what she was trying to say. She wanted a fresh start. Only a couple people, including myself, knew her in the Kindred society. She’d have a blank slate because nobody would know her. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to change her mind; and I wouldn’t have been able to turn her down anyways. I’d grown to love Dimitri as if she was my own daughter.

“Head upstairs and sit on the bed, I’ll be up in a moment,” I instructed her. She nodded silently and went upstairs. I followed in her steps as soon as I heard the bed creak underneath her weight. I entered the room and knelt on the floor next to her.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to be a Malkavian? Once this is done, there’s no going back.”

She nodded before sweeping her hair to the side and exposing the pale flesh that lay underneath.

“Won’t Maria be mad at you?” she asked quietly.

I smiled and shook my head. “I got her blessing a while ago,” I told her. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and tilted her head to give me full access to her neck. I bared my fangs and bit into her neck.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dimitri’s P.O.V**

Once again, I was plunged into pure ecstasy. But this time, I grew more tired with each passing moment. I could barely register Alicia’s voice in my head. My world slowly turned to black as I felt my heart slow down. Soon, my heart stopped entirely, and I fell asleep for the last time. 

* * *

When I came to sometime later, I saw Alicia playing with one of her trinkets. When she looked up, I saw her eyes light up with excitement.

“Little One! You’re finally awake!” she said as she pulled me into a hug. I sighed and hugged her back.

“How long was I out for?” I asked as soon as she let go of me.

“About a week, I was worried that I’d killed you…” she replied. I ran my tongue across my teeth and found that I had a pair of true fangs. They were so sharp, it was like I had two knives in my mouth! I suddenly realized that I was extremely hungry.

“Alicia…i-is it normal to feel hungry after you wake up?”

“Yes, and that’s why I have this,” she replied as she handed me a glass of blood. It smelled _so good_ too. I immediately downed the blood within seconds. It tasted different than I remembered, I figured it was part of the change. Alicia soon taught me all there was to know about the life of a Kindred. I knew that I had chosen the right path to go down as I lived the rest of my unlife.


End file.
